In the digital age, organizations and other entities may manage increasingly large volumes of information assets (e.g. files, emails, etc.). Organizations may deploy various data management systems for storing, organizing, protecting, and accessing their information assets. For example, an organization may deploy a backup system that backs up the organization's information assets, an archiving system that archives the organization's information assets, and a data-loss-protection (DLP) system that protects the organization's information assets from data loss. A typical data management system may function by enforcing data management policies (e.g., backup, archive, or DLP policies) that are based on classifications that the data management system assigns to the information assets. For example, a conventional DLP system may protect information assets by enforcing a DLP policy that indicates that information assets classified by the DLP system as sensitive should not be access by certain individuals or stored to storage systems that are not secure.
Unfortunately, using conventional classification-based data management policies to manage collections of information assets may present unwanted limitations, especially when the collections include information assets with differing classifications, since conventional classification-based data management policies are generally defined based on the classifications of individual information assets. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for aggregating information-asset classifications.